Cain
Cain is the first born son of Adam and Eve. He was cursed by God for killing his younger brother Abel. Cain is believed to be the first human murderer in history. History Early History Cain was the first child born to humans Adam and Eve. Not long after his parents had him, his parents conceived Abel, his younger brother. Killing Abel and Receiving the Mark of Cain A farmer named Cain prepared a sacrificial offering to God, of his finest fruits and vegetables. His brother Abel also prepared a sacrificial offering, it being of the finest animals that he had raised. To Cain's confusion and jealousy, God preferred Abel's offering over his. The final result ended in Cain "sacrificing" Abel on the sacrificial altar, his brother being the "finest" offering he could give. As punishment, Cain's "Father" cursed him with a mark (The Mark of Cain), and cast him out to wander in darkness for eternity, the mark ensuring Cain would never die. (It was later learned that Cain was talked into killing Abel by the Devil Adirael, Adirael being the one who gave him the weapon he used to kill Abel.) It wasn't long before Cain felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and remorse for killing his younger brother. Cain attempted to make a deal with several Devils (Fallen Angels), offering his own soul and immortality if they agreed to resurrect Abel, but no Devil would deal, to Cain's dismay. Caine continues to wander the Land of Nod in loneliness. The memory of his sin drowned him in sorrow. It wasn't for many ages until he decides to be amongst mortal men again. His immortality and his mark were well known to mortal men and some even worshipped him. Finally, Cain settled in a small agricultural community, where he met the woman who would someday become his first wife, Awan. Fatherhood and Building the City of Enoch It wasn't long after wedding Awan that the two conceived their first child. Nine months later, Cain's first son, Enoch was born. Not long after this, Cain built a city nearby the small agricultural community in which he met Awan. Cain named this city after his son, calling it the City of Enoch. Cain was seen as the mayor of this city and the natural leader of this community, though Cain hated the thought of anyone worshipping him or seeing him as a good person, something he never saw himself as. Unfortunately, while Cain was immortal, any children he had were not, and neither was his wife. Cain never aged a day while Aman and Enoch aged and grew sick. After Enoch died, Cain made an offering to God and begged Him to take away his immortality, just as Lilith had before him. While God acknowledged that Cain felt genuine remorse for killing Abel, He felt that Cain still deserved to suffer for killing his own brother. 1816 Cain was in New Orleans, Louisiana. Around this time, Cain crossed paths with the Devil, Adirael, who was possessing a female human at the time. Adirael told Cain that she came bearing a message from Satan: Satan knew the way to end Cain's life, and by extension, his suffering. Intrigued, Cain asked how. Adirael then told Cain that his immortality was linked to the weapon he used to kill Abel; the Devil's Blade. However, Adirael revealed that another devil was currently in possession of the Devil's Blade and Cain would only get the blade back once he'd done everything Satan wanted him to do. Reluctantly, Cain swore an allegiance to Satan and agreed to do whatever was asked of him in return for the Devil's Blade. 1911-1912 Under orders from Satan and the Devils, Cain committed a massacre in this year in which he killed 12 women. When Cain asked why the Devils wanted these specific women dead, Adirael tells Cain that all these women were destined for Hell and Cain just helped them there. Cain was horrified but forced to look the other way for the sake of getting the Devil's Blade from Lucifer in hopes of ending his own tortured existence. 1951 Cain was given a new task by Satan and the Devils. Unfortunately, this task too involved mass murderer. On their behalf, Cain brutally slaughtered 14 men, Adirael revealing afterwards that he killed those men for the same reason he killed those women: they were destined for Hell. Adirael also tells him that every time a human soul enters Hell, a demon escapes, to Cain's horror. The Mark of Cain The Mark of Cain is a physical mark; it looks like a tattoo of a black cross, and its on his left wrist. The Mark exists to warn others that killing Cain would provoke the vengeance of God, that if someone did something to harm Cain, the damage would come back sevenfold. The Mark also prevents Cain from dying permanently from a mortal death, as well as prevent him from aging. However, Cain can still be "killed" temporarily by mortal means, i.e. snapping his neck or stabbing him in the heart will still kill him, but he will eventually recover from it depending on how brutal the death was. Cain can also still fall ill, but no illness will kill him. The only way to kill Cain permanently is with the Devil's Blade. Category:Characters